For who you are
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: A Yusei/OC Oneshot: Yusei's girlfriend has OCD. She scared to tell him, but Yusei knows that she shouldn't be. He loves her for who she is. Not what she has.


**SOTP: Hey all! I'm Back with ****a new Yusei/OC oneshot bitches! Short, sweet and safe. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Laura's P.O.V**

* * *

I layed in bed shaking again. My fears always bothered me just before I fell asleep. My name is Laura and I have something called OCD. Mine is different than what you might have heard of. I don't wash my hands constantly or check locks multipule times. Instead, I have rituals that force me to stop what I'm doing and do certain things before I can keep going. Sometimes I even force myself to throw up.

The rituals are activated when I see something that really bothers me, causes me stress, or sometimes they react on their own.

It's not easy, they get the worst at night. It's hard for me to relax, so I normally stay up late until I'm so tried that I'll fall asleep right away and my OCD won't bother me. I couldn't do that tonight though, because my boyfriend was spending the night. We weren't planning to make love or anything, just hold each other through out the night.

His name is Yusei Fudo. I'm pretty sure you've heard of him. He's a champion duelist and a master machanic. Anything you need fixed, he can do. He has dark raven like hair with gold streaks. It's in the shape of a crab which is kind of funny. I like it when Yusei's holds me, it calms me down. Tonight though I'm staying away from him. I'm staying on my side of the bed because my rituals are bad tonight.

The last thing I needed was to freak my boyfriend out by having him see my rituals.

I also sometimes made noises so I couldn't let that bother him either. If I was to loud, I could just say that I was deep breathing or something. I was able to hide it like before. I felt bad always having to lie for myself, but it was easier than explaining a weird disorder I have. I've only told a few people about my disorder. I haven't even told Yusei because I was afraid of what he would say.

I know he's not the type to judge people. I just don't want him to treat me any differently than the way he does now. I started to pant in a rythm again, which was one way of how I delt with my rituals. I was surprized when I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my body. I heard Yusei moan in tried tone of voice as he whispered in my ear.

"_Is it bothering you again?"_

I gasped nervously and tried to bluff.

"Is what bothering me?" I asked.

"_Whatever is bothering you that you won't tell me about." _Yusei answered.

"I don't-"

_"You think I haven't noticed? I've seen how you act when you think no ones looking. You breath in a patteren and mumble certain things. You jump and become scared every time we go into a movie store, as if your trying to avoid something. I know how you try to hide it from people, whatever it is. But you can't hide it from me. If something is hurting or bothering you, then I want to know." _Yusei said.

I pulled away from him and started to cry. Yusei was onto me, and I knew he was just going to treat me like handicap once I explained things to him. I got out of bed and wrapped my arms around myself. I then explained everything to Yusei. He stayed quite the whole time until I was finished. When I was done, I kept my back turned to him.

Waiting for Yusei to make the next move. I heard Yusei get up from the bed and I cried again. Thinking he was going leave until I felt his lips wipe the tears from my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked into Yusei's bule ones. They held no sign of hate or disugst in them. They held exceptance and consern. After a moment of silence, Yusei spoke. His voice was soft and quite just like before.

"_I see. You didn't tell me about your disorder because you didn't want me to worry. You thought that you become a burden to me if you did. Is that it?" _Yusei asked.

I looked up at him with shocked eyes as I nodded. How could he have known that?

"_Don't look so surprized, Laura. I love you, I know you better than you think."_ Yusei said with slight smirk on his face.__

"I love you too Yusei. That's also why I didn't say anything. I thought you would treat me differently. Like you were going to tell me to get over it or something like that. I mean I know you wouldn't normally. But my OCD tends to drive people crazy. Even my Dad thinks it's just some faze I'll grow out of. I just wanted you to like me for me. Not feel pity for me cause of my disorder. Is that wrong?" I asked.

Yusei answered me by wrapping me up in his arms again. Holding me gently as he rubbed my back in small circles.

_"Of course not. You silly girl, I would never be with someone just out of guilt or pitty. I'm with you because I do love you for who you are. With or without your disorder. Your everything to me. And I wanted to know because I want to help you. Not judge you. Whatever you need to help you with this, I'll do all I can.I promise, I 'll protect you from the nightmares. So that you'll be safe in your dreams._ " Yusei vowed.__

I held returned Yusei's embrace with a smile as he held me. I felt so lucky right then and there that he was in my life. The rest of the night, Yusei held me close. We laid right beside one another and never before had I felt so safe. My OCD acted up every now and again, but Yusei was there to help keep me calm and relaxed.

Yusei would be by my side. For that, I will always love him. And be forever grateful.

* * *

**SOTP: Like I said, short but sweet. Please let know what you think in your reveiws. Thanks!**


End file.
